The present invention relates to a high-frequency heating apparatus such as an electronic range, in which a high-frequency source, e.g. a magnetron, is controlled by detecting the field intensity in a cabinet.
A high-frequency heating apparatus is known from, for example, Japanese Laid-Open patent Publication No. 59-207595 in which by using transmitting and receiving antennas confronting a heating chamber, changes of dielectric constant of an article to be heated (hereinbelow, referred to as a "food") dependent upon temperature of the food are detected so as to control a high-frequency heat source.
However, the known high-frequency heating apparatus in which the antennas confront the heating chamber has a drawback in that especially at the time of heating of the food, a large amount of water or oil from the food scatters in the cabinet and penetrates into a contact point between the receiving antenna and a detector, thereby resulting in great change in detection characteristics.